The Crucible an Interview with John Proctor
by Tali-Sarah
Summary: A short piece written for school after the study of The Crucible


  
Disclaimer: Don't own the character of John Proctor. I do have to admit I stole the name of the interviewer from The Young and the Restless (thanks Grandma for the name) however it is not the same character I am using.  
  
A/N: This is the draft for something I had to do in English class so I've read through but I most likely have missed things that aren't perfect. I apologise.   


  


(Fade into bright flashing lights and as they dim we focus on a woman standing on the gallows, microphone in hand, tea cosy on her head in an attempt to fit in. She's addressing a crowd of confused Salem residents.)  
  
Interviewer (L.L): Hi and welcome to Good Morning Salem' (cheesy grin). Today I have the pleasure of interviewing one of the damned from the Salem witch trials, John Proctor (fake audience applause). It's a rare opportunity for me, Leanna Love, to have the honour of interviewing such a prominent dead man.   
  
(The camera pans to the cloudy sky and the clouds part as John Proctor falls through them screaming and lands in a tangled position. His face planted firmly in the soil.)  
  
L.L: (sighs, under breath) I bet Oprah never had to do this! She gets Kennedy's and I get a group of people who are lax about personal hygiene.   
  
(John Proctor sits up and groans in pain. He looks between Leanna and the crowd and starts to back away slowly. Two burly men in black t-shirts with security printed on them grab him under the arms and haul him to the gallows. )   
  
L.L: (smiles, sickly sweet tone) Good morning John and welcome back from your afterlife. Each week we pick someone from history to rip out of their eternal paradise or in some cases eternal hell and ask then just a few questions about life, love and that bitch who got you hanged.   
  
John Proctor (J.P): (stern) I know not who you are, let me be!   
  
L.L: (rolls eyes) Aha. (Grabs John's hand and shakes it) Leanna Love, nice to meet you, moving on. What was you reaction to the news of witchcraft in Salem?  
  
J.P: (Looks around and realises he doesn't have much choice but to answer) I thought it preposterous! Then when I met with Abigail in town (hangs head in shame) and she told me of the dancing in the woods I just laughed. She was a wicked girl but harmless I thought, I never imagined she'd rob Salem of its goodness like she did.   
  
L.L: (Fake sincerity) How heart wrenching. How did your attitude towards Abigail change as time went on and more people were accused of witchcraft?   
  
J.P: I once held affection for Abigail, it was never love but it was something. In the beginning Abigail obsession annoyed me but as it went further my annoyance turned to something closer to hatred and in the end I wished nothing but death for her (crowd gasp). (Angry tone) She ran, the innocent were persecuted while the true witch fled in selfish haste!   
L.L: How do you feel towards your accuser, Mary Warren?  
  
J.P: I hold no respect for Mary! She is a sheep content to save her own life at the price of others and may she rot for it. I had faith in her goodness once but she proved me wrong and betrayed us all, especially herself.   
  
L.L: Do you love your wife?  
  
J.P: (Angered) Yes I love my wife! How could you ask such a question?  
  
L.L: (Calm) Why did you stray then?  
  
J.P: (Sigh) I was weak. I gave into temptation and betrayed Elizabeth, a sin I was not strong enough to fight against. She was sick for a long time after the birth of my youngest son and I fell victim to Abigail's charm. Lust overtook me and I regret it each day.   
  
L.L: (Rolls eyes) Moving right along. What did you think of Rebecca Nurse being accused?   
  
J.P: I was appalled. Rebecca was the kindest soul I had ever met and the idea that she would have anything to do with witchcraft was unthinkable. She died with dignity and the truth in her heart.   
  
L.L: Speaking of dying you met the end with nothing but your name...  
  
J.P: My name is my name, I cannot get another!  
  
L.L: Well actually if you want to pop down to the department of births, deaths and marriages I'm sure they'll be happy to help you out. How does Bob Smith sounds?   
  
(Blank look from John Proctor)   
  
L.L: Oops, wrong timeline. Just one more question and it has to do with your name, why were you whiling to die instead of blackening it?  
  
J.P: For my children. They carry my name and I would not have a mark on it. I would rather be known as the man who died with the truth then the man who lied to save himself.   
  
L.L: Well that's male pride for you, thanks for your time John. Tune in next week when I speak with the Emperor Caligula. Was he really a man who indulged in death and suffered from insanity or just a misguided guy in a bed sheet? (Pause, wave at the camera) Hey! What are you doing?  
  
(A crowd of Salem residents slip a noose around Leanna's neck as we fade out.) 


End file.
